


【龙化】可爱精和傲娇鬼

by dqqqq08



Series: 【龙化】龙龙爱情故事 [6]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dqqqq08/pseuds/dqqqq08
Summary: 龙化再化人世界观  龙崽和龙崽之间的爱情故事~澈×特  赫×海  马×云  贤×旭__建议按照本系列先后顺序观看~





	【龙化】可爱精和傲娇鬼

见过了李赫宰顶着曺圭贤，李东海生平第一次感受到什么是吃醋。回了家还在向自家黑龙嚷嚷着，“不行！以后不能再顶他了！”

可给李赫宰乐坏了。

本来他打算回了家直接明明白白告诉李东海自己醋了，结果话还没说出口却看到心肝自己突然顿悟、明白什么是吃醋了。

突然收获这样的意外之喜，李赫宰看着白龙那个气鼓鼓的模样就禁不住想逗他，“可是……你看小崽子之前都不缠我，因为今天这事好像也终于开始喜欢我了，我要趁热打铁和他搞好关系才行呀~你看你之前天天陪他的时候我不也没说什么嘛~”

李东海听着李赫宰这有理有据的话无言以对，内心还涌起一股惭愧。他也没有经验，只是怀疑提出这样的要求是不是自己太小心眼、太自私了。

绞着手指头犹犹豫豫委委屈屈的想了半天，其实心里是不想答应的，但是又怕李赫宰嫌弃他不开朗大度，只是委屈的抬眼看笑眯眯的李赫宰，“我……可是……”李东海咬着嘴唇痛下决心一般，“那好吧……你陪他也行……就是不能顶着他！！”

李赫宰看着李东海这罕见的纠结模样宝贝的不行，笑着轻轻揪了揪他的脸，“为什么呀，顶着他飞会省很多力诶~”

明明自己已经又醋又委屈的不行，可是看他还笑吟吟的，李东海就更委屈了。可是直线球帝王李东海才不会为了要面子而委屈自己，“我就是……想起来了我们初次相遇的时候了嘛……”突然心里又还有点生气，李东海锤了李赫宰一下，“说了不行就是不行！”

其实并不是因为他不愿意李赫宰和曺圭贤接触，自己是一只大度的龙！只是，顶脑袋这个动作对自己来说意义太过重大，才偏偏不想和小崽子分享这个动作。

李赫宰微愣、没想到他是因为这个原因才耿耿于怀。忍着突然间的内心悸动意识到今天逗他逗得差不多了，再逗下去估计场面要失控，李赫宰把李东海拉到怀里哄着，“好好好，不要生气，你说不行我就不做。”

李东海这才放下心来，笑眯眯的给了他一个奖励的甜蜜的吻。

这边李东海一朝明悟、李赫宰欣喜若狂，对于曺圭贤来说却是一个不大不小的坏消息——东海不愿意在像以前那样无条件陪着自己出去玩了，反而自己不得不看很多哥哥们甜甜蜜蜜的模样。

曺圭贤眯起大眼睛决定把不让东海陪自己的赫宰看成自己最讨厌的虫子，一边撅嘴又叹气的自己飞走。

__

平静安逸的日子却很快被打破——白龙家族驻地边缘，来了两只蓝龙。

一时间，白龙家族龙心惶惶。

蓝龙一脉一贯孤僻又阴冷、实在不是好相处的种族，随着世代的推移和别的龙类家族间越发越鲜少往来。甚至在以前各个家族间还没断了联系时，蓝龙家族和白龙家族尤其频繁起着冲突——李东海的父母当年就是无意间与蓝龙家的龙结了仇才会因为纷争意外搞丢儿子好多年。

如今家族领地附近来了两只蓝龙、看身形一只已经是成年龙另一只还未成年。虽然他们两个也不进攻也不示弱也不交流也不来往也不冲突闹事、就这样在领地外不远处暂时定居下来，白龙家族仍然龙龙自危高度警惕、唯恐家族成员又与他们起了冲突。

如今还算是身为白龙家的一员，本已经打算带着自家白龙回到自家领地的金希澈和李赫宰也因此又自愿留了下来、肩负起了外出在领地边缘巡视的重任。

朴正洙和李东海有时候也会陪着出去巡视，有时候就在家族内看管照顾那些未成年白龙。

其中曺圭贤尤其兴奋——本来哥哥们已经都打算要离开了，他撒娇耍赖了很久也没能让哥哥们松口留下。如今哥哥们因为蓝龙来了就不走了、加之他还小还没听说过以前那些蓝龙和白龙家族间的冲突，年幼的白龙崽子只是对蓝龙充满了好奇和向往、没有意识到家族的紧张氛围。

曺圭贤一直被家里的长辈和哥哥们保护和看管着，以防他飞出去了遭遇什么不测。但是幼崽好奇的要命，还是趁着哥哥们不注意偷偷的溜了出去。

按着自己记忆中哥哥们说的方向飞去，曺圭贤如愿以偿的见到了传说中的蓝龙。因为怕吓到崽子，哥哥们一直只是告诉他蓝龙家的龙都冷峻少言、眼神凛冽，还特别凶，让他如果遇到了就尽快躲远点。没成想，不仅没有听话的远离，这个家伙反而还自己主动寻了过去。

曺圭贤藏在树干后面探着头小心的观望着不远处的两只蓝龙，心里有一丝丝的紧张和兴奋。

哥哥们口中那两只冷峻凛冽的蓝龙就在那边草草搭建的窝里，小一点的那只看起来只比自己大一些、一直在树叶丛中打滚翻跟头的，还会俏皮的把自己埋到枯叶堆里然后突然一蹦炸旁边的蓝龙一头。旁边那只蓝龙看起来倒是已经成年、只不过感觉比哥哥们的身形更加富态。成年的富态蓝龙只是舒适的躺在小蓝龙的旁边毫不动弹、时不时的用尾巴挠挠肚皮，偶尔也会甩甩尾巴配合旁边的小蓝龙玩闹。

——蓝龙金厉旭和蓝龙神童。

小白龙看着眼前的这一幕傻眼了。糊里糊涂的挠了挠头，曺圭贤有点兴奋——哥哥们就知道骗我！明明蓝龙看起来就是很亲切的样子！

曺圭贤内心蠢蠢欲动、一个展翅就想扑出去和他们一起玩。

哪知道，上一秒还在欢快玩闹的小蓝龙听到了背后的动静、一个打滚匍匐于地立马摆出了警惕的预备战斗状态，双眼充满敌意的紧紧盯着眼前一脸兴奋的陌生白龙。

曺圭贤又傻眼了、不明白为什么这只蓝龙如临大敌一般，明明自己只是想找他一起玩。

用小胖爪子挠了挠头，曺圭贤在小蓝龙身前不远处降落坐定，露出了天真又可爱的笑容，“你好~我是曺圭贤~”金厉旭没见过如此没有城府又自来熟的陌生家伙，只是疑惑的眨了眨眼、眼中的敌意虽然微微褪去，警惕却丝毫不减。

两只龙静静的对持了片刻，金厉旭丝毫没有回话的意思、突然扭头一个展翅瞬间飞远了去。

曺圭贤更傻眼了、扭头和旁边一直看好戏的神童对上了眼，他眨了眨眼。神童从刚才就撑着头一直侧身看热闹，突然对上了眼神也不慌张，只是神神叨叨的嘿嘿笑了笑，又翻了个身子重新躺平、挠着肚皮给面前的傻崽子指路，“喏，他飞到那边了。”

曺圭贤皱了皱小眉毛撅了撅小嘴巴。

虽然不像哥哥们说的那么凶，但是真是奇奇怪怪的两只龙。

曺圭贤想了想也还是不明白他为什么要躲着自己，只好先振翅追了上去。

他追过去蓝龙就飞走、飞来飞去怎么也追不上。曺圭贤在心里悄悄算了算时间——快到哥哥们回家的时间了。

没有办法，小白龙只能对着前面的蓝龙喊着，“我要回家了，要记住我呀我叫曺圭贤！下次见面一定要告诉我你的名字！”喊完，曺圭贤就急急忙忙的往家里赶。

一直躲避的小蓝龙这时才停下身形、盯着远去的小小的背影，然后飞回了神童的身边。

神童瞥了一眼身边小蓝龙若无其事的小表情，然后又一次露出了神神叨叨的微笑。

__

多亏小崽子仔仔细细算过了时间，他偷偷摸摸的又飞了回去、没有惊动任何哥哥。

随后的日子里，曺圭贤仍然总是会偷偷飞出去找两只蓝龙玩。一来二去终于熟悉了一点，金厉旭也终于愿意和他一起玩了。但是小蓝龙还是很沉默，唯一的变化就是使起坏来毫不含糊。曺圭贤一个不小心就会中招、总是委屈的皱着脸蛋然后下一个瞬间就又坏笑着扑上去和他玩闹。

神童每次就慵懒的挠着肚皮看两个奶团子在旁边打闹。

常在河边走终于湿了鞋——终于有一天哥哥们发现了本应该在家里留守的曺圭贤不见了踪影。

朴正洙急的够呛，以为是因为自己的疏忽让崽子出了意外、甚至猜测他是不是被偷偷摸进来的蓝龙掳走了！他急急忙忙的通知了李东海和李赫宰，然后叫上了金希澈一起出去找。找了一圈终于发现了小崽子的踪迹——他在和一只小蓝龙一起飞：崽子飞的稍快，蓝龙在后面跟着。

朴正洙看着这个架势吓出一身冷汗、以为自家小崽子正在被蓝龙追赶攻击，急急飞了过去和蓝龙对持，“你是谁？！你想干什么？！圭贤快过来！！”

曺圭贤看到突然出现的哥哥吓了一跳，又看到朴正洙和金希澈的难看脸色吃了一惊，赶快插进来叫了起来，“哥！不是的！他是厉旭！！他……是一只好龙！！”

听到崽子的叫嚷朴正洙有点吃惊，但是内心不知道究竟是弟弟被蒙骗了还是说的就是真话、也害怕蓝龙突然动手伤害近在咫尺的自家崽子，朴正洙只是仍然带着警惕的紧紧盯着蓝龙没有答话。

曺圭贤就挡在金厉旭的身前，和两个哥哥面面相觑。白龙崽子抬头看看面前的哥哥又扭头看看背后的蓝龙，内心非常苦恼、也不知道怎么一一解释如今这颇为尴尬的局面。其实自己和他之间也不算是完全了解，但是不知道怎么地的自己就是愿意相信他。

僵持间，李赫宰和李东海也赶到了。

被越来越多的陌生龙紧紧围着，金厉旭还是冷漠着脸一言不发，只是紧紧盯着挡在自己身前和哥哥们对峙的白色身影。

曺圭贤看着这个局面越来越着急、又扭头看背后蓝龙的时候突然和他对上了眼神。突然间心里一震、陌生的眩晕感袭来，“嘭”的一声，曺圭贤感觉自己失去了控制、正在极速向下坠去——

“救命啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

哥哥们被这突然的发展也惊的僵在原地，愣了一下才反应过来要去救崽子。然而与白龙同时化成人形向下坠去的蓝龙已经一瞬间又化成龙形稳住自身、又向下俯冲抓住了正在坠落中的白龙，“你是傻子吗？？”清亮的声线带着满满的怒气，“不知道化形吗？？”

受到了极大惊吓的人形曺圭贤紧紧抱着蓝龙的身子，被吓得只会呜呜呜的哭，“谁知道会突然遇到这种事啊我太害怕了嘛！！！”

金厉旭没有理会紧紧扒着自己嘤嘤嘤嘤撒着娇的白龙，只是背着他飞了上来。刚才紧张的氛围一瞬间已经散尽，李赫宰作为白龙家属代表出来挑着眉坏笑着，“嘿嘿看来是没问题了~我们崽子的对象肯定是个好孩子~” 

金厉旭微微红了脸，对着一圈强忍笑意的龙礼貌又疏离的三两句介绍了自己就不好意思再开口。还抱着他的曺圭贤却惊呆了，连嘤嘤嘤的撒娇都忘了，“……为什么你第一次见到他们就介绍自己！那我那个时候呢？” 

白龙崽子天赋异禀的有点醋了。

“再啰嗦还把你扔下去哦。”貌似冷酷的金厉旭红着脸一句话获得对战胜利。还是人形的曺圭贤只好委屈的闭嘴嘤嘤嘤的哼唧、全然忘记了自己就算被扔下去了其实也可以自己飞。

__

这个时候远方一个富态的蓝色身影慢慢的飞来，就在不远不近的地方停定。神童向龙形的金厉旭眨了眨眼，“我就说了出来是好事情吧~”

大概是由于他富态又笑眯眯的外表具有天生的亲和力，也可能是由于蓝龙金厉旭和自家崽子突然在眼前化形的冲击，一圈的几个哥哥说不上话，只是对神童点了点头、却逐渐的不再抱有那么足的警惕心。

神童飞到金厉旭身边，叹了一口气才开始解释。“我是申东熙，可是从家族里出来的那一刻开始我就改名叫做神童了。我们两个……自小就在家族里挺不合群的……毕竟你们也能看到，我有点胖，”神童苦笑一声，“我就总是被排斥。我也觉得其他的蓝龙太自私，就也乐得一只龙自己生活。”

“这个孩子叫金厉旭，在家族里生的瘦弱，从小就被同族欺负、还被他父母漠视……”神童用尾巴轻轻的抚了抚金厉旭的头，略带怜惜，“可是这个孩子有什么罪呢从出生开始就要受这样的苦……我帮过他几次，可是不是每一次我都能遇上……后来他就跟着我一起出来讨生活了。”

金厉旭一脸漠然的听着，就仿佛神童说的不是自己一样。

曺圭贤还扒在蓝龙身上，内心却被翻涌而起的怜惜整个吞没。在这一瞬间他突然明白了为什么之前金厉旭总是一脸冷漠的对待自己——哪有天生就那么冷漠的龙呢，不过是害怕再受伤的傻瓜那样进行自我保护的无奈手段而已。

神童看了看领头的白龙朴正洙歉意的笑了笑，“来白龙领地附近也是因为白龙和蓝龙是世仇，我想着家族里的其他蓝龙应该很难找到这里来找我们两个。我们无意打扰，却不成想给你们造成了这么大的烦恼。”

朴正洙听完哪还有火气，只是也温和的笑了笑作为回应，“我们也是担心我们家崽子才会这样紧张，还请你不要介意。如今都没事就好。两个崽子有缘分，其他的都不重要。”随后，朴正洙与金希澈一同同神童攀谈起来。

了解了大概之后，自来熟人来疯李赫宰和李东海已经已经一窝蜂围了上去闹本家弟弟和新弟弟了。曺圭贤一化形傻了不少，完全忘了自己还能化龙、在人形下毫无还手之力的任哥哥们折腾。

金厉旭就安安静静的看着。

虽然没有预料到这么突然、不过这个和自己相伴化形的曺圭贤热情又赤诚，这些他的哥哥们虽然刚开始对自己警惕、但是看自己和他同时化形后的眼神戏谑又充满善意。

首次感受到的陌生亲切感和崭新归属感让小蓝龙心潮迭起。眼眶微微潮湿。

原本离开只是无奈又疼痛的唯一出路。

如今，金厉旭第一次觉得和神童哥一起离开家族是个无比正确的选择。

__END__


End file.
